M249
The M249 light machine gun (LMG), previously designated the M249 Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW), and formally written as Light Machine Gun, 5.56 mm. M249 is an American version of the Belgian FN Minimi, a light machine gun manufactured by the Belgian company FN Herstal (FN). Overview The Fabrique Nationale M249 Paratrooper is the only machine gun in the multiplayer Counter-Strike series. It costs $5750 and is fed by 100-round of 5.56×45mm ammunition that require several seconds to reload. Its ammunition does not share with other weapons in Counter-Strike although Galil, FAMAS, M4A1, AUG and SG-552 Commando use the same one. This is because this weapon's ammunition can hold up to 200 rounds while the others only can hold up to 90. It has been in the game since the first beta. Made in Belgium, this weapon is perfect to be matched with Guerrilla Warfare according to Condition Zero missions. Due to its price tag being the highest of any weapon, it is very unpopular, and its combat abilities are less-than-stellar. Some players use it to give covering fire for teammates or to attract attention of nearby enemies. Since tactical teamwork is a rarity in Counter-Strike, this weapon is much more useless to the typical player than it should be. When held, the player's movement speed is 220 units per second, meaning they suffer moderate-heavy speed reduction. Advantages * Large round capacity (100) * Low spread * Great for wall-banging (shooting through a wall) * Fairly accurate * Medium damage per bullet Disadvantages * High recoil and low rate of fire * Most expensive weapon in the series ($5750) * Not recommended for long range * Very long reload time * Shaking cross-hair when firing continuously makes it harder to aim Damage Tactics * Spray at full auto and strafing when encountering enemies at close range. * Use this weapon to distract the enemy or provide to your teammates suppressing fire. * Use 3-5 burst shots at medium range. * This weapon may not be the best choice for a combat-minded player, instead being more useful to draw fire from teammates or defend camp spots Counter-tactics * Use long range weaponry against its users, particularly sniper rifles and zoomed-in AUGs and SG552s * Avoid all close contact with its users. * If its user is reloading, charge and kill them. (Unless they are protected by other teammates.) Achievements Kill Trivia * The M249 is the only usable light machine gun in the multi-player Counter-Strike games. * The database file name for this weapon is m249. * This weapon previously appeared in Half-Life: Opposing Force, made by Valve and Gearbox Software, though it had a 50-round magazine * The M249 never looks like it needs to be reloaded, there are still rounds on the belt when the ammo count gets to zero, the player just pulls the box off of the gun and discards it, while the rounds are still there. See also *M249 image gallery External links *M249 at Wikipedia Category:Machine guns Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Source Weapons Category:Counter-Strike Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Weapons Category:Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes Weapons Category:Counter-Strike (Xbox) Weapons Category:Counter-Strike Online Weapons